the old guard
by goneonelsewhere
Summary: In the past, things were a little simpler, and the years had yet to bind them. They were happy.


You weren't the best at caring for people in a way that they'd easily get. But you did.

It was because you cared that, upon seeing Summer descend alone into the forests surrounding Beacon, you'd followed. It was because you cared that you did so winged.

Sometimes people needed to be with many, sometimes they needed a few, and sometimes they needed to be alone. And if it seemed like it was the last, then it'd be much easier to leave unnoticed.

"Raven."

…Or so you'd reasoned. When you landed in a tree at the edge of the clearing where she'd laid down, you hadn't expected to see her knowing look directed at you. Her amusement was clear, in her ever-glimmering eye and light tone… while the fatigue that clung to its underbelly was a little less so. Purposefully hidden away.

Your teeth ground against each other, as you dropped to the forest floor and changed. Stupid martyrs who felt that they had to bear everything alone, when they _didn't_. Still, you replied with a simple, "Summer," and settled down beside her, your knee knocking against her right boot.

After a few moments of quiet, she huffed a little laugh; nothing more than a breath, really, but a little of the shadow that clung to her face pulled away. "Not going to ask?"

So it was a 'few people' moment. Relaxing, you rest your chin on one hand. "Could you even tell me?" It'd been another day with Ozpin, after all.

Expression rueful, her eye fell shut. "No, I couldn't."

You instinctively shrugged to the unspoken apology before remembering. "It's fine. We're used to it, now."

"Being 'used to it' is hardly a reason to let something continue," she replied, voice dry.

"It affects you way more than any of us. Boys know it too, much as they complain." Letting your head fall back, you watched one leaf drift across the sky. "Besides, it's not something you have to keep to yourself forever, right? Just 'til grad. So we'll wait."

Her smile came slow—slower than usual, you thought—but it was like the morning sun in that respect. The same anticipation, then satisfaction, as when false dawn gave way to true. Another cycle remaining unbroken, another moment to hold onto. So you smiled back, taking her hand when she raised it in your direction, and clasping it between your own. The leaves crunched as you shifted about, ensuring you didn't pull her arm into a position remotely uncomfortable. Then silence curled around you both.

Your eyelids were drifting shut when _something_ tickled your palm, and while it wasn't easy leaping up with your legs crossed, your surprise led to a few seconds slipping away before you recognised just what was in your hand. A snort left unbidden. "Subtle, Summer."

A spark of mischief appeared in her expression, and she brought her hand up further, until the rose there was nearly tickling your nose. "What? Don't want it? You could just say."

"I would never." Following the curve of the bloom with your index finger, you noted the lack of any brown among the red petals, the green leaves, and the way the roots and stem clung to Summer's now cloak-bare arm. "I will, though, loudly wonder where this came from." You'd felt no release of Dust, and you knew her Semblance, that particular Auric flare when she called upon it.

"A seed, and a little bit of today's lesson." Pushing herself upright, she clipped the flower and a fair bit of its stem from her arm, before motioning for you to turn.

You obeyed, though not without raising an eyebrow at her. "Because Grimm run howling when people toss flowers at them."

She tugged your ponytail, even as she chuckled. Her fingers pressed against your scalp, and you felt the rose slowly drawn against it too. When she finally let you go, moving to sit before you with her scroll out so you could see the result, the rose sat precariously on your head, held in place in part by your pulled-back hair, and your hair-tie.

Ridiculous, and you told her as much.

Again she laughed, nodding as tears were wiped away. "I'm glad you have some sense of it, at least." Amusement morphed into a softer thoughtfulness, and Summer hummed. "A crown might work better… it would definitely be a little thorny, though."

"Eh. It's not like you'd be forcing it hard on my head."

She didn't respond, and for a moment you thought the conversation over. But she turned to you with a disbelieving look. "You'd wear a flower crown?"

Defensiveness rising in your chest, you tore your gaze away from her and muttered, "Well if you were giving it to me, why not?"

You felt her Aura move before her touch, and you leaned toward her without thought, relishing that gentlest pressure against your cheek. When she finally pulled away, you found her smile threatening to split her face. "You're sweet."

Blood prickled in your cheeks, and you muttered, "Not something I hear often, I gotta say."

"You discouraged it, with that very fine glare of yours. It's only natural." She tweaked your ear, before sighing loudly, and shook her head for effect. Her lips trembled with the effort of remaining straight. "I fear, Mx. Branwen, that you'll only hear that from me, now."

"Like that's a problem." You pulled her into your lap, and draped your arms around her waist. "Why would I want strangers calling me that? …And Tai doing it would just be weird."

"He says it to me."

"For you two, it makes sense. Him and me, not so much."

"I'd argue that." She pecked your nose, cutting off any protest with a finger against your lips. "But either way: keep this up and I'll-I'll…uhm."

She was reddening now, and you smiled. You had barely touched her, only stroked beneath her ribcage, but clearly you'd caught her off-guard. "You'll do what?"

A scowl, and hands, coming up to box your ears. "Just hush and kiss me, you jerk."

No heaviness remained upon her, and there was nothing left to discuss. So you nodded, and gladly gave her what she wanted.


End file.
